


Ты помнишь, как все начиналось?

by fandom Weiss Kreuz 2020 (fandom_Weiss_Kreuz)



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Fandom, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fanvids, Gen, History, M/M, non-fiction
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24875317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Weiss_Kreuz/pseuds/fandom%20Weiss%20Kreuz%202020
Summary: Сказание о зеленой траве.Визитка команды fandom Weiss Kreuz 2020.
Comments: 57
Kudos: 173
Collections: Level 1: Визитка 2020





	Ты помнишь, как все начиналось?

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/c5/99/f3owQFnO_o.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> [Наши персонажи](https://weiss-kreuz.net/wiki_group/osnovnye-personazhi)
> 
> Фандом Weiss Kreuz на предыдущих битвах:  
> [ fandom Weiss Kreuz 2011](https://fandom-kombat.diary.ru/?tag=4157102)  
> [fandom Weiss Kreuz 2013](https://fk-2o13.diary.ru/?tag=4902369)  
> [WTF Weiss Kreuz 2015](https://wtfcombat2015.diary.ru/?tag=5221385)  
> [WTF Weiss Kreuz 2019](https://wtf-2019.diary.ru/?tag=5619550)
> 
> Фандомное наследие, утраченное и восстановленное: [weiss-kreuz.net](https://weiss-kreuz.net/)  
> Музыка: Eels - Fresh Blood  
> Видео: Weiss Kreuz - Tokio Sling, OP & ED  
> Автор хокку: Мацуо Басё


End file.
